


Stunning as Ever

by yuujiirou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: First Meetings, First Years, Gen, No Romance, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuujiirou/pseuds/yuujiirou
Summary: When Rook encounters Vil during their first year at Night Raven College.
Relationships: Rook Hunt & Vil Schoenheit, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 26





	Stunning as Ever

The chatter amongst the crowd became louder to Rook when he walked down the main street, seeing all the other students who had been admitted to Night Raven College. He recognized a few people, like Leona, who was eighteen now, two years older than he was, it wasn’t hard to spot the second prince of the Afterglow Savannah. Surrounding him were all sorts of people, all sorts of new names, faces, different types of beauty.

It was the lavender ombre hair that caught his attention when he turned around, the slim figure walking a few feet behind him. He was walking with no one but his presence had other people looking at him.

“Beauté! You’re very stunning, may I ask for your name?” The man in front of him got all stiff, then he took out a mirror and examined his hair.

The voices around them got louder, “Eh? Did that first year just ask who Vil Schoenheit is?”

Rook looked around, is this person someone older than him? So his name is Vil Schoenheit?

When Vil placed his mirror away, he finally glared at Rook, as if he was some menace that ruined his makeup. Nonetheless, Rook paid no mind to it, and continued to chatter with Vil who was quickly walking away.

“By the way, Beautiful Vil, I noticed you were looking at your mirror earlier, the small strands to your right are a bit off, your ceremonial robes seem to be a centimeter off as well. Look.” Rook extended his hand to the two strands that stood out. 

Vil paused in his steps immediately and pulled out his mirror again, “.......You’re right.” He let out a slight laugh, “You’re an interesting person…”

“Rook Hunt!”

“Yes Rook, you are quite an interesting person.”

It didn’t take long for the two of them to become well acquainted. They were both sorted into the same dorm, and turns out they ended up dorming in the same room. Vil picked on to the type of person Rook was, the random French phrases Rook would spew out of nowhere, as much as it confused him, he made the effort to learn the type of person his roommate was.

Vil wasn’t the type to become friends with just anyone, but it was difficult to shake Rook off, especially with his super vision and hearing. Rook was able to point out flaws even his mirror couldn’t. While Rook managed to help Vil maintain his beauty, it wasn’t long before Vil demanded Rook care for his appearance as well. 

Especially with all that hunter blood! He scoffed.

Time had passed and now they were in their second year, with the current head of Pomefiore going into his 4th year and heading off into the world of jobs and internships, Pomefiore needed a new dorm leader. Vil walked gracefully to Pomefiore’s laboratory-- that’s right, he plans on becoming the new head of this dorm and rewrite beauty!

There were many other competitors, Vil could recognize some first years, some of his classmates, and even his seniors. The alchemy teacher walked in with his stick.

“Stay! With Pomefiore’s dorm head being off campus, this calls for a new dorm leader. According to the rules of Pomefiore, in order to become the head, you must create the deadliest poison, with me as your judge. You will have a week to submit your final product. Dismissed!”

Vil was greeted by Rook when he walked out, the boy tainted with blood for the fourth time this week.

“Rook...keep an effort to maintain your appearance will you. This blood is so unsightly!” Vil scoffed at the huntsman’s appearance, but Rook returned his roommate’s remarks with a smile.

“Oui, as you wish, Roi du Poison!”

“Roi du Poison? Another one of your nicknames?” They walked down the hallway back to their room, Vil handing Rook a handkerchief along the way.

Rook gratefully accepted the handkerchief and started to wipe his shoulders, where blood was most visible, “I’m simply preparing you for your future beautiful Vil!” 

Once again, Rook wasn’t wrong, in just a couple of weeks, Vil’s new title as the dorm head was announced, and he took over the previous dorm head’s room. Rook had helped him pack most of his stuff, they paused when a knock came from their door.

“Principal? What is it?”

Crowley walked in with his cane, “Well Schoenheit, glad you asked! Did you forget the other half of your beginning duties? You need to pick out a vice prefect as well. I came down to congratulate you and remind you.”

“There’s no need to think about it.” Vil shook his head, “Him, that’s my vice prefect.”

Rook stared at the finger pointed at him, and gave one of his sheepish smiles towards Vil again.

Crowley gave Rook a look as well, chuckling a bit and then nodded, “Well then Hunt, congratulations on your role as Pomefiore’s vice prefect. The Evil Queen will be happy to know the two of you will live up to her name.”

Maybe Vil was meant for this role, after he become the prefect, he could feel Pomefiore’s aura changing like no other, Rook became stranger but he was still living up to the vice prefect title, if anyone could tell Vil what Pomefiore’s beauty was, he can always rely on Rook to tell the truth. That’s what made Vil attached to Rook, the simple honesty and truth the huntsman always told. He could cater his words to Vil’s liking but no matter how much he did it, he never told any lies. 

They were in their third year now, who knows where they’ll be in their next year, the ceremony took place as usual, but as a third year and the prefect, Vil had a name to live up to.

“Rook, not this again...look at this mess! What will I have to say to the future students when they see their vice prefect tarnishing the ceremonial robes? Go take a shower, you still have some time before the ceremony starts. I’ll wait for you where the new students are.” Vil sighed, two years and the huntsman hasn’t changed one bit, always returning a sheepish smile instead of complaining.

“Oui, as you wish beautiful Vil!” Rook was still smiling.

Vil noticed and scoffed, “What are you smiling at?”

The huntsman leaned against the wall, much to Vil’s displeasure, “Your beauty shines brighter every year Roi du Poison, beautiful Vil! Look.” He handed over a folder to Vil, “I found this shining apple looking at the applications that were just handed in.”

“Epel Felmier? Who’s this baby potato?” He examined the file a bit more, after all, anyone could lie to him, but Rook and his eyes would never.

“I ran into this apple earlier, he reminds me of you when we first locked eyes, beautiful Vil!”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of always wanted to write a small fic on how I interpret these two to meet. Rook's always indulging Vil to be honest, he really is Vil's right hand man.


End file.
